


Forty one

by Sarond2222



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Human/Monster Romance, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222
Summary: Akali is getting old and wonders if she enough for Evelynn. Written for Valentine's day, enjoy !
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Forty one

“Eve ! Relax, I'm fine !” Akali whined as she tired to dry herself with a nearby towel as the diva looked away from her. 

“You could've hurt yourself, you idiot.” Evelynn mumbled as the rapper waved her hand dismissively and smirked.

“Your overreacting, I’m fine.”

“You backflipped off the roof into the pool. You could’ve seriously hurt yourself.”

“Pfft, I used to do it at parties all the time ! It’s no biggie.”

Evelynn turned around and marched over the rapper, who was changing out of her wet t-shirt. Akali watched as the diva pushed into the counter and yelped a little pain as the diva held her shoulder lightly. “I don’t care if you’ve done it in the past, the fact remains you could ruin your life at twenty one and I had to watch in horror before I could stop you.” Evelynn said harshly as the young rapper stared at her.

Akali frowned as she saw the anger, hurt and sadness in the diva’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.” The rapper said, she reached for the diva’s hand and held it.

The diva frowned as she glared at the rapper. “I don’t want a sorry, I want you to promise me that you won’t do something so stupid like that again.” 

“I promise I won’t do something as dangerous as that, but you can’t stop me from doing something stupid. I like letting it loose and being myself, you know ?” Akali retorted, Evelynn sighed as she let go off the rapper’s hand.

“You're as stubborn as ever, darling.”

“That’s why you love me.” Evelynn smirked as Akali leaned in and kissed her. The diva wrapped her arms around the rapper’s neck as the rapper lightly held the diva’s waist.

* * *

“Eve relax will you ?” 

“How can I relax when you're going in for surgery ?”

Akali sighed and looked down at the ground, as Eve paced around the room. “Look it’s only a minor knee surgery and I should be able to drive in a week or two.” The diva scowled, she turned and looked at the rapper. 

“I’m not worried about your driving ! Surgery means someone will cut you open !”

“A trained surgeon, Eve.”

“And there can be complications too!”

Akali stood up but the diva stopped pacing and held the rapper’s shoulders. “Kali sit down, don’t damage your knee even more.” Akali placed her hand on Eve’s cheek.

“As long as you sit with me ?” Evelynn sighed before she nodded. The two sat down on the bed with the rapper grabbing the diva’s hand.

“I get that you scare Eve but I need you to stay calm.” The rapper said, she stared at the silent diva who looked upset. The diva looked at the rapper as her thumb stroked the back of the other woman’s hand.

“I know, it’s just I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” Akali smiled before she leaned in and kissed the diva’s cheek.

“My doctor told me all the risks, he said it’s uncommon for complications and even at my age, it’s unlikely for anything bad to happen.” The diva sighed as she looked at the rapper, her face held wrinkles around her eyes and nose. 

“That won’t stop me from worrying.” The diva said, her hand gripped Kali’s tighter and the rapper smiled.

“I know but it’s gonna be okay Eve. Trust me, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” The diva chuckled before she leaned closer and the rapper smirked.

“Good, because I don’t want to get rid of you, anytime soon.”

* * *

Evelynn sat at a board meeting, her eyes stared at the clock but thankfully her bored eyes were hidden by her sunglasses, she could feel Ahri glanced at her but the diva ignored her. “Overall, the 20 year anniversary of Pop/Stars was a massive success and I like to congratulate K/DA on its success.” The board smiled and Ahri smiled back as she bowed. The blonde glanced at the diva, she nudged her, the diva blinked before she nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Now onto a more... sensitive matter.” 

Ahri sat up straight, while Evelynn crossed her arms, waiting for the head of the board to continue. “The board would like to discuss with you two about the future of K/DA.” The diva raised an eyebrow while Ahri looked confused.

“What do you mean ?”

“Well, as we all know, yourself and Evelynn are immortal, while Kai’sa is mortal, her life is extended but-”

“But ?”

“Akali is mortal and therefore she’ll die one day.”

Evelynn glared at the board as she leaned back, while Ahri looked stunned. “Are you saying we should fire her ?” The board looked stunned at the diva’s question.

“No but we think you should have a back-up plan, a list of rappers who could take Akali’s place when she passes.”

The diva was about to retort when suddenly Ahri spoke “If any members of K/DA dies, then K/DA is done, period.”. Evelynn seemed surprised by the blonde’s declaration, some of the board members looked surprised as well.

“While I admire your conviction, I like to point out that many bands continued without the original line-up.”

“K/DA isn’t one of them.” 

“I believe Miss Ahri may be right. Any change to the line-up would be devastating to the group especially with K/DA having the same line-up for 20 years now.” One board member argued while some agreed, others didn’t. 

“What is your opinion of this Evelynn ?” Evelynn hummed and crossed her arms, the bored stared at her.

“K/DA is Me, Ahri, Kai’sa and Akali. If any of those piece are missing then it’s not K/DA darling.”

Suddenly the head of the board stood up causing everyone to look at him. “I think this matter should be discussed at a later date. Is there anything else ?” Everyone remained silent, some members looked around at the other until the head of the board spoke again.

“If there’s no other comments, then this meeting is done. Have a pleasant afternoon.” The diva nodded as she stood up and quickly left the room. Ahri noticed as she gave a quick wave to the board before she chased after the diva, she caught up to her in the carpark, unlocking her car.

“Eve-”

“I know, I was rude Foxy. I don’t need a lecture.”

“I was gonna ask if you were okay ?”

The diva paused before she opened the car door and stepped in. Ahri sighed as she went to the other side of the roaring magenta car, she opened the door and sat down, barely having time to close the door when Eve hit the gas, firing forward. The blonde said nothing as she clicked on her seatbelt and the diva drove.

The blonde noticed how Eve gripped the steering wheel. “How dare they.” Ahri said, watching as the diva said nothing as she frowned.

“The nerve of them to ask us to consider a replacement, especially when Akali isn’t even in her fifty.” Ahri continued, her gold eyes filled hope as she watched the diva.

“She only hit forty one.” The diva mumbled as her eyes stared at the road, missing the small hopeful smile on Ahri.

“Exactly ! They’re acting like she’s at death’s door, unbelievable !”

“I know what you’re trying to do.” The diva said, Ahri paused, her fox ears flicked a little before she looked at the dive.

“Let it out Eve.”

The diva didn’t say anything and Ahri watched. The car remained silent as Evelynn took a left. “What's they said angers me but, what annoys me more is they’re right in a way.” The blonde stared in horror at the admittance but held her tongue.

Evelynn could feel the pressure but decided to pretend she didn’t notice it. “The board’s right, Akali is a mortal and one day she will die Ahri…. and that scares me.” Evelynn said as her voice wavered a little, Ahri bite her lip as she watched the diva try to hold herself together.

“Eve, we’re all gonna die day one even you and me.” Ahri said and reached out for the diva’s shoulder.

“I get that she’s aging and there’s nothing you can do to stop it, but Rogue is still full of life, she wants to spend every living hour with you. Besides, all good things must come to an end.” Ahri added and smiled when the diva sighed.

“I know, I know: I just don’t want her to feel awful for something that’s out of her control.”

“Please, Kali is the type to let it all out, if it was a problem she would say it by now.”

Suddenly, Ahri’s phone buzzed and she pulled it out as Evelynn slowed down for the red light. The blonde flashed the phone to the magenta haired woman, showing a picture of Akali awake in a hospital bed, holding up the peace sign with Kai’sa next to her smiling. “Kai said the surgery was a success.”

The diva hummed as the light went green but took a right instead of a left. “Well then let’s go for a visit.”

* * *

It was a few days later after Akali was discharged so K/DA decided to celebrate the successful surgery.

Akali looked around the club, it was packed with flashing lights, booming music and celebrities everywhere. Ahri guided them through the crowd slowly, glancing back at the lagging rapper as she hopped along with her crutch, eventually they managed to find a seating area for all four of them. The group sat down on the U-shaped sofa, Evelynn sat on the edge next to Akali who had casted leg up the leftover seats, while Kai’sa sat on the other side, Ahri sat on the edge next to her.

“So, drinks ?”

“I’ll pass, think my painkillers are still in my system.” Akali said with a shrugged and lightly patted her knee.

“Hmm, I’ll have a gin for now darling.” Evelynn said as Ahri nodded, the blonde turned and nudged Kai’sa. The purple haired dancer smiled before she shook her head.

“No thanks, I think I’m gonna hit the dance floor then drinks.” Ahri smiled before she stood up and the dancer followed before going their separate ways. The diva watched Kai’sa on the floor as Akali leaned against her.

Eventually Ahri came back with two gins and a bottle of coke. “I got you a coke, Rogue.” The rapper ginned as she took the drinks off the blonde and passed the gin to the diva.

“Thanks Ahri !”

“Thank you, Foxy.” 

Eventually the three started drinking and chatting but Akali started noticing Eve’s golden eyes wandered to the dance floor. Ahri had decided to join Kai’sa on the floor but Evelynn stayed, despite her eyes would flick over to the dancer and the blonde. The rapper nudged her lightly and the diva looked at her. “You can go, you know.”

“I’m fine here love.”

“Eve, you’ve been staring at the dance since we got here. Go, I’ll be fine here, promise.” The diva stared at the rapper, before she sighed before she kissed the rapper’s cheek.

“I’ll be back soon okay ?” Akali nodded and watched the diva go. The rapper sighed as she watched the diva dance for a bit before Evelynn’s magenta hair disappeared and the rapper pouted. Akali pulled out her phone and decided to flick through her social media, noticing a photo taken by Ahri of the three band mates on the dance floor, smiling.

“Akali Tethi, the fame rapper of K/DA and True Damage.” Akali turned and looked at the woman at her side. The rapper became guarded when she saw the snake like crown and golden claws, she put her phone in her pocket.

_ “It’s Akali Jhomen Tethi, why does everyone get my name wrong ?” _ The rapper thought before she focused on the woman in front of her.

“Cassiopeia Du Couteau, I have heard rumors about you.” The rapper said as the snake woman smiled and sat down.

“All true, I can assure you.” 

Akali raised an eyebrow before she looked away and focused on her finger that tapped against the table. The two stayed silent for a while, Akali would glance to see if Cassiopeia had left, only to frown when she saw the snake woman next to her, watching the dance floor. “Hmm, seems like Evelynn has found herself a dance partner.” 

The rapper leaned forward, she groaned from the pain of her knee but paused when she saw Evelynn dancing with a beard man wearing a hat dancing next to her. The dance itself was innocent, neither person was touching the other or making moves, it was a friendly dance. “Eve likes to dance, so what.”

Cassiopeia smirked as the rapper looked away, she leaned forward. “Oh and that doesn’t bother you at all ? My, my you’re more accepting than I thought.” Cassiopeia said, trying to hide her amusement.

Akali looked confused but refused to look at the other woman. “I don’t know what you're talking about.”

“Why that man your dear diva is dancing with is Tobias Twisted Fate, I heard he has an extended lifespan.”

“You act like I should care.”

“Oh ? You don’t ? Yet a few seconds ago, you were all confused.” Akali’s anger rose as she listened to the gloating snake, her finger tapped quicker against the table and flowed the beat of the song.

“Spit it out.”

“Hm, I thought you being Evelynn’s partner would mean you like playing games but fine, fine, I’ll cut to the chase: You can’t keep up with her.” Cassiopeia said lightly but the rapper said nothing as her anger rose.

“Cover those lines and wrinkles with all the make-up in the world. Dye your hair brown to hide the grey hairs, do everything you can to look young but face the facts: You're getting old and that knee of yours is proof of that.”

Cassiopeia chuckled as lean closer, right next to the rapper’s ear, her tongue and breath tickled Akali’s ear. “Despite everything you do, those golden eyes will wander. It's natural and you can’t stop it.” Akali frowned as her finger tapped the table louder. 

“Evelynn is immortal, she doesn’t age. Tell me, do you really think she wants a granny girlfriend when she’s twenty everyday ?”

“Shut up.”

“Does she seem like the type to wheel you around the hospital ? Unable to remember anything and pissing your own pants ?”

“Shut up.”

“Are you really going to put her through that ?” 

Akali clenched her fist and banged it against the table, causing it to shake not only the table but some of the drinks. Cassiopeia was startled, she pulled away as the angry rapper glared at her. “I said shut up !” Akali yelled, barely heard over the music as the snake woman smirked.

“Careful there, high blood pressure is a huge problem your age.” Akali scoffed as she looked away from the laughing woman who leaned closer into her ear again.

“By way aren’t you a little old for this club.” The snake woman whispered, the rapper turned around to retort at Cassiopeia but she was gone and instead Akali stared Evelynn as she danced next to fate.

Akali watched her anger fading, as she saw Evelynn smiled.  _ “She looks so happy.” _ Akali thought, she watched as the diva’s eyes fell onto her and her smile faded. The diva excused herself and walked straight to the rapper, her eyes filled with concern.

“Everything ok love ?” Evelynn said as sat down next to the rapper and held Akali’s hand. Akali looked at the worried diva and she frowned, clearly annoyed as she pulled away.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure ?”

“Fine, go and dance.” Evelynn sighed as she kissed Akali’s cheek before she stood up and went back to the dance floor, unaware of the rapper’s eyes following her.

* * *

_ “I don’t look that old.” _ Akali thought as she looked into the club’s bathroom mirror, her make-up removed as she studied her face and her wrinkles. The rapper touched them then she moved her hand and pulled back her hair, inspecting it. 

_ “I don’t have grey's either, I mean granted my hair is dyed right now, but I don’t remember seeing any.”  _ The rapper said as she smirked and relaxed, she posed in her badass posed she used in Pop/Stars. Some of the other ladies walked past, giving odd looks that Akali ignored.

_ “I’ve still got it, that snake bitch doesn’t know a thing.” _

Akali sighed before she frowned and her eyes glanced at the bathroom door, leading into the club.  _ “But am I still holding her back ?” _ That thought swirled in her head as she gripped the sink counter and looked down at the dripping sink.

The sound of dripping rang out throughout the toilets.

Suddenly a set of arms wrapped around Akali's waist, she looked and smiled when she saw the diva’s head resting on her shoulders. “I was worried about you. You took longer than usual to love. I thought you might’ve been having a bladder issue or something.” The diva joked as she stroked Akali’s cheek but the rapper frowned.

_ “Does she seem like the type to wheel you around the hospital ? Unable to remember anything and pissing your own pants ?”  _ Eve noticed the frown of Akali’s lip, her lips formed into a frown as well, but before she could ask Akali pulled away and held onto the sink counter.

Evelynn decided to let it go for now and pulled out her make-up bag from her handbag. She started redoing her make-up, she glanced at the rapper as she pondered  _ “What’s up with her ? Did something happen ?” _ . The diva rubbed her lips against each other before she pulled them apart and made a pop noise.

“Let me fix your make-up darling.”

Akali sighed as stroked her own brown hair before she looked over to the diva. The rapper couldn’t help but stare, the diva’s natural high cheek bone yet her soft cheeks were full of life, her plump red lips matched well with her lovely shaped eyes, the glow of her golden eyes matched nicely with the white glow of the bathroom light behind her made Evelynn look otherworldly.

_ “She’s so beautiful.” _ Akali thought as she stared at the diva, who cupped her chin gently and held her lipsticks next to the rapper’s lips, but her thoughts spiral downwards.

_ “She looks like someone who has her life ahead of herself.” _ The rapper thought as the diva lay down some foundation onto Akali’s cheek and smirked.

“Like what you see ?” 

“Of course.”

“Oh ? Does that mean you’ll tell me what’s the matter ?”

Akali sighed, she turned her head away slightly and her eyes stared at the mirror. Evelynn waited, she stroked the rapper’s other cheek with her foundation sponge. “Evelynn, am I.. am I dead weight in your life ?” The diva looked surprised but she didn’t pull away when Akali looked worried. 

“Why would you ever think like that ?”

“Isn’t it obvious ?” The rapper mumbled as she still looked away and gripped her pants. The diva watched Akali’s conflicted movements before she moved the sponge away and her empty hand downwards, resting it on the rapper’s arm.

“Your not dead weight to me Darling, your knee will be back stronger and better.” The diva said softly before she smiled but her smile faltered when the rapper gripped her pants tighter.

“My knee is only the tip of the iceberg.” 

Evelynn paused before she started stroking the rapper’s arm, gently. “Then tell me about this iceberg so I can smash apart for you, I won’t allow you to become a titanic.” Evelynn said softly as she stared at the rapper, Akali perked up and smirked.

“Paint me like one of your Finglas girls.” Akali said in a horrible mock Irish accent, the diva smirked as she rolled her eyes.

“And then I said “Ew, state of that, paint me again.”” Evelynn replied in her own horror mock Irish accent, the two laughed as Akali wrapped her arms around the diva.

“The stupid shit you find on the internet Kali, I swear.”

“Technically Kai’sa found it and sent it to me.”

“And technically you're the one who keeps quoting it.” Evelynn said as she lightly pinched the rapper’s cheek and the rapper whined, she swat the hand away.

The two giggled, eventually it died down and Akali pulled herself closer, her chin resting on the diva’s shoulder. “I’m old Eve. I’m afraid I’m holding you back from living your life.” Akali admitted her fingers rubbed lightly against the diva’s tense back.

“Kali, you're not old, you're still full of life, love, and even if you were old, you could never hold me back.” 

“But I’m not like you or Ahri or even Kai’sa, I age. You really want to be wheeling some granny around instead of dancing at the club ?”

“For you, I would.” Evelynn answered, her words stunned the rapper. The diva sighed and pushed some tiny hair strands out of the rapper’s eyes.

“Your special to me, Love. If that means wheeling you everywhere to be with you, then I will.”

Akali paused and pulled away, she frowned. “I don’t want you to give up your life for me.” The rapper mumbled but Eve shook her head and wrapped her arms around the rapper’s shoulders. 

“I’m not, I’m spending it with you.”

“You're a real romantic aren’t Eve ?”

The two smiled at each other before Akali’s smile filled with sadness. “It’s okay if you changed your mind, you know.”

“And what if I don’t ?” The diva answered immediately as pulled the rapper closer.

Akali grinned. “That’s okay too.” Akali replied before she kissed Evelynn, her arms wrapped the diva’s waist and pulled her closer, her knee slipped in between the diva’s legs. Evelynn moaned as her lashers wrapped gently around Akali’s waist before the two pulled away but stayed in the position.

“Now, why don’t we go out and dance ?”

“Wha ? How ? I can’t even walk !”

“Oh don’t worry darling, I have an idea.”

* * *

Evelynn danced the night away, it was awkward and stiff but she was smiling. A man glanced downward, moving closer to the diva’s behind but stopped when a crutch pointed towards his eyes, he glanced up to the angry Akali who glared at him. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

The man backed away slowly and once he was gone, Akali lowered the crutch while the diva laughed. “How did he not see you ?” The diva asked as she held the rapper’s waist while Akali’s good leg wrapped around the diva’s waist.

“I’m a ninja duh.” Akali said as she pulled away to look at Eve, she covered mouth and forehead with her hands as the diva’s lasher held onto her crutch. The diva chuckled before she pulled the rapper closer.

“You're something darling.”

Akali smiled and kissed the side of the diva’s face but noticed a certain snake woman staring at the two. The rapper smirked when Cassiopeia's eyes fell on her, she stuck her tongue out and gave the middle finger, shocking the snake.

“Eve ! Akali ? What are you two doing ?!” Ahri said as she pointed at the two, while Kai’sa looked amused.

“I wanted Akali to dance with me.” Evelynn answered while Akali looked behind her shoulder to look at her other bandmates. Ahri sighed and shook her head, Kai’sa laughed.

“Are you really that surprised, Foxy ? It’s Eve and Kali after all.”

The blonde sighed again but nodded. Kai’sa pulled out her phone and tapped the camera app. “Hey, why don’t we get a photo of all of us ?” The diva and the rapper nodded, Evelynn carried Akali into the frame. The rapper quickly grabbed the blonde and pulled her in, as the dancer held the phone up.

“Okay ? Ready !” Everyone nodded and smiled as Kai’sa tapped the button quickly. The flash went off, as the camera caught a photo of K/DA smiling, the next photo was similar except Evelynn surprised kiss Akali who eyes were wide, the next was again similar but this time the two lovers were having a full make-out session, the last one only showed two people, Kai’sa who smiled and Ahri holding Akali’s crutch as she sprint out of frame.

“You two ! They’re going on Kai’sa’s social !”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading and Happy Valentine's day ! 
> 
> So, the video Akali and Evelynn are refencing is [ If 'The Titanic' was set in Dublin.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBKoaxH0lMQ) I watched it about a year or two ago and it popped into my head while writing, so I like fuck it I'm putting it in. Oh for context: Finglas (pronounced: Fin-gloss) is a working class area in Dublin (the capital of Ireland), best way I can explain it is: if you see a car that looks like it's going 100, then it's a stolen car and if the gardai (the police) ask, you saw nothing and if you do tell them, well hope you like your house on fire. It's a lovely area :) .
> 
> I thought it would be interesting to show Akalynn if Akali was actually aging, since we don't really see that and thought story potential, write it down, quick. Speaking of other stories...
> 
> As always, I'm on Twitter and Tumblr, so if you're interested check me out (or don't, I won't judge): 
> 
> [ Tumblr](https://sarond2222.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sarond22221)
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you have a good valentine's day, Stay safe and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !


End file.
